The purpose of this Core is to perform ischemia models in the mouse lines for the Program and analyze physiological and microscopic assessments following ischemia. The function of this Core is significant because all four Projects will perform in vivo ischemia models using mice as the outcomes of their proposed studies. It is important to note that the work of this Core will allow the participating laboratories to concentrate their efforts on conducting Specific Aims without spending time on performing ischemia models and analyzing mice used in each Project. In addition, a critical role of this Core for the Program is to avoid the variability of ischemic surgeries performed in each Project. Thus, this essential service will free Program members to conduct the experiments that are the backbone of this proposal.